mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mystery of Loch Mess
"The Mystery of Loch Mess" is the first (and second aired) episode of the first season of Mighty Magiswords and the second episode overall. Alongside "Squirreled Domination", this episode aired on September 29, 2016. Synopsis Prohyas and Vambre try to stop Queen Porcina from capturing delivery folks. Characters Major characters * Prohyas Warrior * Vambre Warrior * Queen Porcina (debut) * Morbidia * Gateaux Minor characters * Hoppus * Hambus * Grup the Dragon * Princess Zange * Delivery Man Steve * Ralphio * Wilbur Pork Loin III (debut/mentioned) * Witchy Simone (silent cameo) * King Rexxtopher * Loch Mess Monster * Pig Guards Magiswords used *Muscly Arm Magisword (Prohyas; 1) (Vambre; 2) *Bacon Magisword (Prohyas; 1) *Microphone Magisword (Prohyas; 3) *Wickersnapper Magisword (Vambre; 1) *Tomato Magisword (Vambre; 13) *Wad of Gum Magisword (Prohyas; 2) *Laser Pointer Magisword (Prohyas; 1) *Frog Missle Magisword (Vambre; 2) *Accordion Magisword (Prohyas; 8) *Excaliburger Magisword (Prohyas; 9) *Boomerang Magisword (Vambre; 5) *Birdcall Magisword (debut) (Prohyas; 1) MagiMobile Sword Bird Call Magisword Trivia * Steve is voiced by Arin Hanson, who is voicing Gateaux. * Morbidia is now currently voiced by Mary Faber, which may be the reason why her voice is different than in the short "Too Many Warriors". * Witchy Simone appeared in this episode, but she has no speaking line. * The new title cards feature writing credits for the first time and also features a new accordion score different from the shorts. * There is no title card fade out like the one in "Mushroom Menace". * Kablammica is seen for the first time on a magazine cover. * Vambre and Prohyas exclaimed "What the what?" is a reference of The Amazing World of Gumball, which is a character Gumball's go-to phrase. * The Loch Mess Nomster is an obvious parody of a Scottish folklore lake creature called the Loch Ness Monster. * In the Magimobile apps, the episode '''The Mystery of Loch Mess '''obtain in the apps Birdcall Magisword. * In this episode, Grup is upset when he sees the Warrior fighting, unlike in the minisode "Phil's in the House", he doesn't seem to upset about it. Production notes *Since the shorts greenlit into a TV series, new artists, writers and animators were hired on the field which is why the striking magisword poses of the Warriors are different from time to time and the characters' designs often change and shift through different styles. Also, while the majority of the production is done in-house at Cartoon Network Studios from scripts, storyboards and voice acting to character/layout design, the animation is now done at Malaysian studio, Inspidea. The 5-minute shorts are still animated in-house which explains the designs' similarities with the original 3-minute shorts. *Some of the delivery folk were designed by artist David Baron, who previously collaborated with Kyle on his "Frog Raccoon Strawberry" comic series on DummComics.com. *Luke Sienkowski, storyboard revisionist and voice actor of the show, is credited by his stage name "Luke Ski". Screenshot * The Mystery of Loch Mess/Gallery Video Behind the Magiswords The Mystery of Loch Mess Mighty Magiswords Mystery of Loch Mess Cartoon Network Mighty Magiswords Arm Wrestling Cartoon Network Loch Mess Mighty Magiswords Cartoon Network Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes